1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting positions of a stack roller and a stack guide, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting positions of a stack roller and a stack guide that are positioned on a conveyance path of paper money to perform a paper money deposit operation in a recyclebox where paper money is deposited and withdrawn.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recyclebox is a circulatory box that is provided in an automatic teller machine and stores paper money to be withdrawn and deposited. The recyclebox is provided in an automatic teller machine where paper money can be deposited and withdrawn, among automatic teller machines.
For example, a recyclebox includes a push plate, a plurality of money withdrawing rollers, and a plurality of money depositing rollers. The push plate ascends and descends, and paper money is stacked on the push plate. The plurality of money withdrawing rollers is provided above the push plate and withdraws the paper money stacked on the push plate. The plurality of money depositing rollers conveys and stacks paper money, which is to be deposited, into the upper portion of the recyclebox.
The recyclebox further includes a stack guide and a stack roller, so that a stable money deposit operation is performed. The stack guide allows the paper money, which is to be deposited during a money deposit operation, not to come in contact with the money withdrawing rollers. Further, the stack guide is swung downward to guide paper money, which is to be deposited, along a conveyance path of paper money. Wings of the stack roller are positioned on the conveyance path of paper money, and push the end of the paper money to be conveyed along the stack guide so that the paper money is aligned and stacked.
Specifically, the push plate descends during a paper money deposit operation in order to secure a money deposit space in the recyclebox. Then, paper money to be deposited is conveyed to the money deposit space by the money depositing rollers, and is stacked on the push plate. Further, the stack guide and the stack roller facilitate the stacking of the paper money, and the push plate ascends during a paper money withdrawal operation so that the paper money stacked on the push plate comes in contact with and presses the money withdrawing rollers. Accordingly, the stacked paper money is separated and withdrawn one-by-one.
Meanwhile, the stack guide is swung upward during the money withdrawal operation so that the push plate comes in contact with and presses the money withdrawing rollers. For this reason, the money withdrawing rollers comes in contact with the paper money stacked on the push plate. As a result, the stacked paper money is separated and withdrawn one-by-one.
Further, the stack roller is also swung downward during the money withdrawal operation so as to recede from the conveyance path of the paper money. Accordingly, the money withdrawal operation is smoothly performed.
In this case, there is required an apparatus for performing a control so that the money deposit and withdrawal operations are smoothly performed by detecting the positions of the stack guide and the stack roller that are swung upward and downward.